


God Dammit Carlos!

by VasilisaTheAngel



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom!Cecil, Carlos is Human, Carlos is a Dork, Carlos is a good dom, Cecil is Human, Dom!Carlos, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Just Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub!Cecil, nothing else, top!Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VasilisaTheAngel/pseuds/VasilisaTheAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos have an interesting sex life, to say the least. So what will bringing blindfolds do for this happy couple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Dammit Carlos!

 In the dusky room, lit only by the shimmers from the lights passing in the sky that slipped through the curtains, two human figures collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. They writhed against each other, both moaning slightly louder with each kiss. Fingers darted through hair and under clothes, teeth clashed as the kissing grew more and more frantic. And then it all stopped.

“Ngh, Carlos~ Why did you stop?” Came the slighty desperate question from the man pinned down on the bed. He looked up at his lover, who appeared to be as hot and disheveled as he felt, for some kind of answer. He was met with a devilishly perfect grin.

“Don't fret my dear, I'll show you why in a moment,” said the Scientist before pecking Cecil on the lips and beginning to unbutton the man's shirt. “I just need to get this thing out of the way first,” he then muttered more to himself than anyone.

Cecil swatted Carlos' hand away, removing the shirt himself and dropping it on the floor. “It's gone, so show me now?” He had a feeling he knew where his lover was going with this, he just wanted to be sure first.

“Just hold a second, don't move!” Okay, he was sure he knew where it was going now, but couldn't Carlos have sorted everything out before he picked Cecil up from the radio station? Surely it would be easier than scambling around in the dark for what ever he was planning on using and leaving him poor boyfriend sat on the bed, horney as hell. But then again, Carlos wasn't really the most organised person, no Scientist was, so he guessed it was just their way.

Carlos hopped back onto the bed, holding a wooden box which he got from where ever he liked to hide it. He slipped a hand in and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and something else which Cecil couldn't quite see before leaning over the blond man again. He shook the handcuffs in front of Cecil's face, signalling him to put his hands above his head. Cecil happily complied, waiting as he was cuffed to the headboard of the bed. The next thing Carlos showed him surprised him to say the least.

Dangling from Carlos' left hand was a thick black blindfold. Well this was new, the blond man thought, Carlos normally went out of his way to look him in the eyes when they were fucking. Carlos had obviously seen the surpise in his expression because his face creased with worry and he sat back.

“I-is this OK?” He asked, feeling rather unsure of himself. Cecil nodded, swallowed and licked his lips.

“Yeah, I just didn't know you were into blindfolds is all,” Carlos raised his eyebrows and started shaking his hand.

“No! No... This isn't for me, I thought it would make it better for you... if you're sure that's OK?”

“Don't worry, it's fine! I'd hug you but...” Cecil moved his hands to make the handcuffs clink. Carlos chuckled

“If you're sure,” he said with a small smile before leaning over again and tying the blindfold over Cecil's eyes.

It was interesting, being blindfolded, mostly because he suddenly became so much more aware of what was going on around him. Every shift that Carlos made on the bed seemed so much louder and he could feel it so much more. Okay, this was definitely going to be a good experience.

He felt a pair of lips on his own again which, to be honest, made him feel kind of helpless. But in a good way. Carlos was gentle and sweet at first, but the minute he started to kiss back, he felt a pair of hands move to his hair, fingers running through the blond locks and entwining through them. The fingers started to tug and a tongue darted out to lick Cecil's bottom lip, asking him for entrance. He opened his mouth slightly, letting out a quiet moan before Carlos thrust his tongue into his mouth.

The kiss deepend and Cecil moaned louder, bucking his hips up to meet Carlos' who ground against him, tugging at his hair again. It was driving Cecil a little bit insane, he couldn't see anything but oh, gods, could he feel it.

Cecil felt Carlos' mouth leave his but before he could complain there was another sharpe tug at his hair and then he felt those sweet lips press light little butterfly kisses along his jaw and chin and down to his neck. And then be felt teeth scrape against his flesh and, oh hot damn, it felt good. He moaned, surprisingly loudly, when those scrapes turned into a full on bite along with the ever persistant hair-pulling. Damn Carlos for knowing his weaknesses.

He moaned more as those bites grew harder and harder and that perfect tongue started licking along the skin in between each one. He was also really hoping that they wouldn't leave a mark; it would be kind of hard to explain tomorrow why he was wearing a scarf in the middle of the desert.

After one last particularly hard bite one that special part of Cecil's neck which made him grind his hips against Carlos and causing them both to moan loudly from the friction against their hard cocks, the Scientist started to move down his boyfriend's chest, untangling his fingers from the gorgeous blond hair to join his mouth on the blindfolded man's nipples.

“Ooh~ Please Carlos~” Cecil groaned as the dark haired man stroked his chest, he felt Carlos smirk when he next kissed him, and then felt him kissing lower, hands still stroking but being oh so close but oh so far from the hard numbs on his chest that, as embarrassing as is was to say, were begging for attention.

Just as that perfect mouth was about to reach the waist of his trousers, the kissing stopped all together and he felt the weight of the other man leave the bed. Feeling confused, Cecil tried to move the blindfold off of his eyes using his arms, unfortunately failing miserably. He could hear the sound of skin on fabric the sound of, what he guessed, was Carlos taking his clothes off.

The weight returned and Cecil's guess was proven correct when he felt Carlos' rock hard length press against his thigh. He groaned. He then felt a pair on hands fiddling with the button and zip on his trousers and a pair of lips peck his cheek.

The trousers were pulled away and he felt a pair of warm hand slip under the waistband of his boxer and so close to his cock. Rather than touching him and giving him what he so wanted, tha hands simply removed his boxers in one swift motion, the fabric not touching him at all. Cecil whimpered, desperate for some kind of contact, any kind of contact, now and it was made so much worse why the fact that he couldn't even see what Carlos was going to do.

Then, oh then, he felt Carlos move back again and warm breath dance across the tip of his hardness. He felt a hot, devilishly talented tongue slowly lick up the length of his cock and he groaned, he was starting to feel impossibly, painfully hard now. God dammit Carlos.

Suddenly his cock was enveloped by god damn Carlos' hot mouth, perfect tongue swirling around it. He could feel Carlos suck hard, hollowing his cheeks and Cecil cried out, he was starting to get close but it was too soon! Carlos wasn't even iside him yet and he was already ready to cum!

Now, Carlos seemed to have noticed because he released Cecil's cock with one last long lick before reaching down to grab something.

“I'm sure you know what I'm about to do, don't you Cecil?” He said, voice sounding so much lower now. No, Cecil did not know what Carlos was doing.

“No...” he rasped. As soon as he did, he felt something being put on his cock and pushed down to the base. Oh, now he did.

“I'm going to make you beg, my dear. I'm going to make you beg for me, for me to let you cum, so loudly that the whole street will hear you.” Cecil moaned, oh that did sound agreeable to say the least.

“Yess, oh please do~”

“I was hoping you'd say that.” The weight on the bed shifted again and Cecil heard a bottle lid click open. He could hear Carlos slick himself up with the lube they kept nearby the bed and then felt a cold, wet finger press lightly against his entrance before pushing in slowly. Cecil groaned as he felt the finger move inside of him a bit before being pulled out.

“Oh more please~” he half begged half moaned, then whimpering as another was pushed in with the first. He felt the fingers scissor inside of him, making him feel pleasantly stretched. They brushed against his prostate, making him cry out loudly. A third was added, once again hitting his prostate while they moved.

“Please, please Carlos, fill me up, I want to feel you~” Oh the shame, he really was begging now. Luckily, it seemed, Carlos complied, pulling his fingers out before lining himself up against Cecil's puckered hole and pushing his legs up to his chin. He felt him push in slowly, horribly slowly, letting out a low groan as he did so. Once Carlos was fully sheathed, he didn't move. It was torture of the best kind.

“Moove!” Cecil demanded rather than begged and like a switch had been turned on. Carlos started to thrust into Cecil quickly and relentlessly, hitting his prostate each time. The blond man moaned louder and louder with each thrust, feeling himself growing so close now. He wanted to cum, so badly, but knew he couldn't until he begged enough.

“Ah Carlos, p-pleeease I'm so close!” He managed to say between his and Carlos' moans, “Please, please just let me cum!”

“That's not – ah – enough yet my dear,”

“Oh Gods! Please! I want to cum and I want you to fill me up so badly! Ngh!” He tensed up slightly, clenching around Carlos' cock, now screaming and, above all, wishing he wasn't handcuffed so he could grab onto something other than the headboard.

With a few more hard thrust, Cecil felt Carlos cum, filling him up completely before removing the cock ring. Cecil came with a loud cry, coating both of them with his seed. He felt Carlos climb up the bed and remove the handcuffs, Cecil pulled at the blindfold the second his hands were free.

“OK,” he said with a gasp rolling over to snuggle his boyfriend, “We are definitely doing that again.”


End file.
